


Frosty your icy king 👑⛄️❄️

by Snail_with_a_top_hat7



Category: Frosty the Snowman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fisting, Gender Neutral, I’m sorry for making this, Other, Smut, frosty x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_with_a_top_hat7/pseuds/Snail_with_a_top_hat7
Summary: Frosty makes you his ice puppy ❄️😏
Kudos: 1





	Frosty your icy king 👑⛄️❄️

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am for some reason. I sincerely apologize to everyone who reads this.

Frosty The Snowman throws you down on a bed, running his frozen hands down your body. He grinds on you, hard. You moan and the heat from that noise melts his face slightly. Cold drips of melted snow fall onto your bare chest. He leans down and licks them up. You pant heavily and he laughs.

“Those pants are so restricting”   
he says, a grin on his white face. 

Frosty glides his hands towards your belt. 

“Can I?” Frosty asks.

We stan a king of consent so you say yes while nodding viscously.   
When his fingers and the buckles meet, he starts to undo them, still grinning. You look into his eyes. Black and made of coal. Just how you like them. Finally, Frosty gets the belt off and starts on your black skinny jeans. (You had bought them the week before to impress your icy king). 

Once the pants and your underwear are off, he strokes your throbbing piss hole. You let out a loud moan which makes Frosty laugh again. 

He takes his hand and sticks it up your ass, stretching it out. The warmth from your body melted part of his hand so that area is already moistened so Frosty’s hand glides straight in. Soon his arm is deep in there, fisting you hard. You are moaning so much that you are out of breath.

“Are you gonna be my ice puppy?” he groans. 

“YES DADDY FROSTY!!!!” You exclaim. 

“You gonna be my icy baby?” Frosty grins.

“YES FROSTY I’LL BE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO BE” You moan, louder than you expected.

He takes his hand out of your asshole, covered in shit. You can’t control your pants and moans. Frosty takes his shit-covered hand and tears his carrot nose off with a groan, and quickly stuffs it into your pulsating asshole. You let out a orgasmic scream. The feeling is so strong. Frosty is now pushing the carrot farther and farther inside you.

Cum shoots out of your own body and you whimper loudly. Still panting, you lie back on the bed until the orgasm is over. 

Frosty finally pulls the carrot out of you and giggles. You look into each others eyes. 

“Oh Frosty!” You say. Your man’s arm is almost completely melted off at this point. 

You begin to get up but he quickly makes you lie back down. 

“It’s okay babe” Frosty’s sexy voice is enough to calm you down.  
“It’s winter, remember? It snowed last night. I can rebuild the arm in the morning.” He says in a firm, yet sweet, voice. 

“Alright” you say while he washes of his arm in the bathroom sink.

“The sheets are all messy” he smirks.

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll clean it up in the morning” 

“Don’t worry puppy” Frosty leans down and licks up your cum from the bedsheets. Then he climbs into bed behind you. 

You pull the covers over the both of you as he snuggles in closer.

“I love you babe” he whispers into your ear.

“Love you too Frosty”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad


End file.
